Sunday Morning Shenanigans
by Shippo704
Summary: A game I played with six friends, including FanimeScribbler, Musicgal02. There are 6 categories: character 1, 2, location, beginning, middle, and end. The categories are written in order. Each person writes for the first category, then folds the paper and passes it along. Without looking at what is written, we do the same for the next category. These are the stories that emerged.
1. A Day in the LIfe of Cornelia the Turkey

**A Day in the Life of Cornelia the Turkey**

Character 1: "Cornelia" the Turkey (we did Christmas 2.0 at our place. We named the Turkey "Cornelia")

Character 2: "It: from the Adam's family.

Location: Under the Sea

Beginning:

It was now a week since "Cornelia" the turkey and "It" had broken up. "Cornelia" walked forlornly under the sea, remembering the last date they had had, the last time "Cornelia" had been really happy.

Middle:

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" a faceless crowd chanted around them.

"I think they want you to take it off." "Cornelia" said with a cat's grin.

"It" blushed a deep crimson and covered himself as much as possible with his hands.

End:

"Cornelia" went to bed that night, unwary of the danger. As she reached the bed, the light of laser beams lit up the night.

_PEW PEW PEW!_

"Mother F*cker!" "Cornelia" exclaimed. She thought they were doomed.

"It" showed up in a mech suit and wrecked shit up.

_PEW PEW BOOM!_

Things blew up. "Cornelia" and mecha "It" lived happily ever after.


	2. Journey to the Centre of the Plot

**Journey to the Centre of the Plot**

Character 1: Kirby

Character 2: Garfield (that orange cat from the comics)

Location: the Louvre in Paris

Beginning:

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, there lived a lone hermit, Kirby. Kirby was the only sentient being on his planet.

One day, a star fell on the Louvre in Paris and Garfield sleepily emerged. It was love at first sight!

Middle:

Kirby and Garfield glanced around, making sure that they were alone. It was safe. It was just the two of them.

In the heat of the moment, they grabbed hands and stood together, chest to chest.

They stared longingly into each other's eyes, waiting for just the right moment.

Softly, Garfield began to sing. Kirby joined him in duet.

"In yun yama ying yun yamambala. In yun yama ying yun yamamabala..."

"From the day we arrived on the planet. Blinking, stepped into the sun."

"It's the CIIIRCLE OF LIIIFE! And it MOOOVES US AAALL!"

(By the way, we all sand that part)

End:

Kirby and Garfield cheered together/ Ot was a glorious moment that neither of them would ever forget. They knew, however, that they would never meet again.

Their goodbye was to be for all time.


	3. Legend of Dean Winchester

**Legend of Dean Winchester**

Character 1: Doodle Pony, the purple pony with a carrot addiction

Character 2: Dean Winchester

Location: A Styrofoam factory during business hours

Beginning:

"Order, order!" Doodle Pony called.

Meetings were always busy and loud. Why could no one pay attention and wait their turn to speak?

In his manliest tough guy voice, Dean Winchester shouted, "Hey! Doodle Pony is talking! Shut up and pay attention!"

The room fell silent.

Middle:

"I need you to help me," Doodle Pony whispered, "We need to rescue my husband who is being held captive in a Styrofoam factory during business hours."

Dean Winchester was shocked but agreed to help. Over the span of a fortnight, the two worked tirelessly to excavate the tunnel to the Styrofoam factory during business hours. The only tools they had at their disposal were spoons. Finally, however, the tunnel was completed.

"Doodle Pony, darling!" his (her?) husband cried upon seeing her, and they embraced passionately.

End:

"Doctor, is it operable?" Nurse Dean Winchester asked breathily, before biting his finger and tilting his hips.

"I'm afraid not, and there's more bad news; it's contagious! We'll both be dead any moment!" replied Doctor Doodle Pony.

Doctor Doodle Pony gasped, "I need you to know, I've always loved you Nurse Dean Winchester!"

"Oh, Doctor! And I love you!" Nurse Dean Winchester breathed, ripping open the top two buttons of his (her?) shirt and throwing himself at Doctor Doodle Pony.

They kissed passionately as their brains hemorrhaged. They slumped to the floor, stone dead, still entwined.


	4. No Title Given

**-No Title Given-**

Character 1: Andrew Owens – the British guy from Lithuania

Character 2: "Candy" the hooker car. (My housemate's car... I'm not totally sure about the story behing this one...)

Location: In a McDonald's bathroom.

Beginning:

One morning, Andrew Owens woke up in a fine mood. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, so Andrew decided there was no better way to appreciate the day but by having a picnic in a McDonald's bathroom.

Andrew packed his favourite sandwiches and walked to the McDonald's bathroom. Upon arriving, he was pleasantly surprised to see "Candy" the hooker car already there, feeding the local wildlife.

Middle:

"For the love of God, don't shoot!" Andrew shouted, eyeing the barrels of highly explosive reactor fuel.

"Sorry, I got ahead of myself." "Candy" the hooker car said sheepishly.

End:

The rain fell heavy and loud. Andrew and "Candy" walked alongside each other, silent. As they neared the end of their path, the rain fell lighter and quieter. They parted way.

"Candy" looked back hesitantly, but accepted her situation. They walked off into the night, never to see each other again.

The all went silent.


	5. No Title Given 2

**-No Title Given #2-**

Character 1: Bob, the old man who lived at the top of the mountain. (straight out of the imagination)

Character 2: Mickey Mouse

Location: Mental institution, cell 394

Beginning:

During the worst thunderstorm in existence, Bob and Mickey Mouse comforted each other, even though they were strangers.

Middle:

The TARDIS appeared and Doctors 10 and 11 walked out.

Bob and Mickey Mouse both squeed with delight like the fangirls they are.

End:

But suddenly, _ROOOAARRR!_

Bob and Mickey Mouse looked up, alarmed, startled by the hideous sound that emanated from the sky.

"Oh my God. Can it be?" Mickey Mouse asked.

"It's-It's a Tyrannosaurus Rex in a fighter jet!" Bob gasped.

Yes, it was true, as unbelievable as it seemed. How had it gotten there, nobody knew. Perhaps, more importantly, as we all know, dinosaurs cannot pilot fighter jets. The jet crashed into the mental institution, cell 394, which promptly burst into flames and exploded.

Everyone died.


	6. No Title Given 3

**-No Title Given #3-**

Character 1: Sebobo (one of my friends. He's hyper and crazy at times, but also really sweet. He never gets angry)

Character 2: The other guy down the street

Location: in a Tim Horton's bathroom

Beginning:

On a cold rainy afternoon, they decided to explore the forbidden room. The door creaked open to reveal the shocking scene before them.

Middle:

Sebobo and the other guy down the street began playfully sparring. As all sparring matches go, Sebobo, in a sudden blind rage, grabbed the nearest item, a turkey drumstick, and knowcked the other guy down the street unconscious.

End:

Sebobo snapped and went into a rage.

He screamed, "MAPLE!" and beat the other guy down the street with a hockey stick.

The other guy down the street learned a valuable lesson about never stealing Sebobo's pancakes.


	7. The Amazing Race

**The Amazing Race**

Character 1: Mel the Puppy (my housemate Mel. We draw cartoons of her as a puppy. This is the puppy we are referring to in the story)

Character 2: Tuxedo Mask

Location: Jurassic Park

Beginning:

Once upon a time, in Jurassic Park, Mel the Puppy lived on a cloud made of skittles. She was happy there until Tuxedo Mask came along. At first, they were happy together and shared the skittles fairly, but soon, Tuxedo Mask became greedy. Mel the Puppy knw that something had to be done...

Middle:

When all of a sudden, Tuxedo Mask ripped of his shirt in a blind rage and screamed, "I am the ultimate fighter!"

Mel the Puppy stared in horror as Tuxedo Mask ran around the room with the shirt flying behind him like a cape.

End:

Even though theirs was a forbidden love, Mel the Puppy and Tuxedo Mask eloped to a tropical island. For old time's sake, they had their honeymoon at Jurassic Park. They then lived happily ever after with three kids, a divorce, and a few heart attacks for all)


	8. The Day of the Great Disaster

**The Day of the Great Disaster**

Character 1: Clifford the Big Red Dog

Character 2: 10th Doctor

Location: The Wardrobe to Narnia

Beginning:

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a princess. Her name was Princess Clifford the Big Red Dog. The princess was beautiful; every man in the kingdom sought her hand in marriage. She had, however, already fallen in love with her manservant, the 10th Doctor.

Middle:

In the passing five days, relations between their three kingdoms fell apart, and each readied for war. The 10th Doctor was drafted to fight and was ready to depart.

"Don't leave!" Clifford called.

The 10th Doctor nodded back and left silently.

End:

After all was said and done, Clifford and the 10th Doctor decided to go to Starbucks for lattes. They sit there, enjoying their drinks (although the 10th Doctor got a frappuccino instead of a latte). As Clifford takes a sip of his drink (gender change?), he falls over dead.

Suddenly, Sherlock runs in and shouts, "There's been a murder!"

With his masterful skills of deduction and a little help from the 10th Doctor, the evil barista at Starbucks was caught poisoning lattes at Starbucks and was arrested.

They all lived happily ever after, except for Clifford, who is now in the afterlife and is traumatized by lattes.


	9. The Hunger Games

**The Hunger Games**

Character 1: Mary Poppins

Character 2: Hermione Granger

Location: A "Fungeon" (Wreck-it Ralph)

Beginning:

Cannon fire filled the air, the smell of gunpowder present. It was the age of piracy. Atop the deck of a struggling merchant ship, a fierce roar cut through the clash of sounds. It was pirate Captain Hermione Granger, the legendary pirate. She cut down crew after crew, until she reached Captain Mary Poppins.

Middle:

They end up going to a cafeteria and eating lunch whilst discussing the matter at hand. The only solution they could come up with was to sell everything they owned and go to live in the mountains as hermits.

However, Mary Poppins couldn't part with her prized possession: a golden chocolate bar, so Hermione left for the mountains without her.

End:

They cried and cried. They couldn't be happier with the day's events. This called for an ice cream party. They all decided to go to Baskin Robbins and celebrate.


	10. The Mystery of Cornbread

**The Mystery of Cornbread**

Character 1: Stephanie the Astronaut (imaginary character)

Character 2: Major Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Location: An old mansion at the top of the hill, said to be haunted by the crazy cat lady

Beginning:

Once upon a time, Stephanie the Astronaut went to the old mansion at the top of the hill that was said to be haunted by the crazy cat lady. Whilst there, she ran into Major Armstrong. It was raining, so Major Armstrong gave Stephanie his umbrella. But Stephanie was afraid of umbrellas. She freaked out and jumped out a window.

Middle:

Suddenly, a dinosaur burst through the door and yelled, "Oh no! Not Jimmy! We've lost him in the forest!"

Jimmy cried big fat dinosaur tears as he thought of his friend lost in the forest.

End:

Major Armstrong solemnly stared into Stephanie's eyes as he boarded the ship that would take him back home. A small smile creeped onto his lips as Stephanie began flailing her limbs as a final goodbye. They would never see each other again.


	11. That One with the Tea Party

"**The One with the Tea Party"**

Character 1: The Grim Reaper

Character 2: MELLLLLLL (one of my friends/housemates, she's hyper, silly, and crazy)

Location: The Bat-Cave

Beginning:

"Good morning, Grim Reaper." MELLLLLLL said in her most chipper, computerized, monotone voice.

"Mmph. Good morning MELLLLLLL." the Grim Reaper replied, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He was not in a good mood, in fact, the Grim Reaper hadn't been in a good mood since day 3 of their deep space voyage to The Bat-Cave. "Their" was a misnomer, hence the bad mood; a computer AI like MELLLLLLL was no substitute for real company, after all.

Middle:

The Grim Reaper and MELLLLLLL stared at each other intensely, hate welling up inside them. At last, they drew their swords and engaged in honourable combat. MELLLLLLL and the Grim Reaper fought valiantly, slashing, thrusting, and parrying deftly. In a flurry of movement, they were both disarmed and began slugging it out.

End:

In the end, the Grim Reaper decided that, despite everything they had been through, he was still friends with MELLLLLLL. They returned to the Bat-Cave and lived happily ever after whilst raising a dozen ginger kittens.

Meoww.


	12. The Paradox

**The Paradox**

Character 1: Benedict Cumberbatch

Character 2: Spot the Super-Dog

Location: The willow tree (it's a tree about a 5 minute walk from my house. Mel fell out of it once and sprained her ankle 3 years ago.)

Beginning:

It was a bright summer day. Benedict Cumberbatch was out for a stroll at the willow tree. The day was uneventful, but filled with light and enjoyment. Benedict Cumberbatch walked until sundown and was about to return home when he had a fateful encounter with a certain Spot the Super-Dog.

Middle:

Suddenly, the Doctor appears in his TARDIS. Stepping out, he says, "Quick, Benedict Cumberbatch! Into the TARDIS!"

Benedict Cumberbatch runs into the TARDIS, followed by Spot the Super-Dog. Together, they travelled to Raxicoricofalipatorious where the Doctor leaves Benedict Cumberbatch and Spot the Super-Dog so that he can go save the Earth.

End:

As the sun set that day, they realized that some things would never change. No matter how hard they tried, they would not be able to let it go. Not everyone died, but a few did...

Oops.


	13. The Secret of Loosey the Slut

**The Secret of Loosey the Slut**

Character 1: "Loosey the Slut" (my housemate's first car, affectionately named after the Avenue Q character)

Character 2: Bender Rodriguez

Location: a Pokemon trainer gym.

Beginning:

Once upon a time, there lived a great warrior, "Loosey the Slut," who defended the Pokemon trainer gym. "Loosey the Slut" was loved by all at the Pokemon trainer gym, and was a respected member of society.

Middle:

A few hours later, "Loosey the Slut" experienced a sudden heart attack while preparing beverages for Bender Rodriguez. Bender quickly called 9-1-1 and refused to leave "Loosey's" side throughout this ordeal. "Loosey" survived, for now...

End:

Bender began to cry. How could this have happened Such a short time ago, they were best friends, nothing could have gone wrong.

"Curses on "Loosey the Slut's" imaginary friend! Curse you, Flying Mint Bunny! Why did you have to steal my best friend away!"


	14. That StoryFrom that oneYes that one

**That Story... From that one... Yes that one**

Character 1: Sokka

Character 2: Sherlock Holmes, the Great Mouse Detective (Disney)

Location: Diefenbunker (a nuclear war shelter)

Beginning:

Once upon a time, Sokka jumped into a swimming pool. He was wet, so Sherlock Holmes, the Great Mouse Detective brought him a towel.

Middle:

Sherlock asked Sokka if he would like to dance. Sokka accepted and the next thing they knew, they were both doing the Foxtrot. This was extraordinary, since neither of them actually knew how to do the Foxtrot.

End:

_PEW PEW! KABOOM!_

The air ignited, heat rippling outwards, dissolving everything in its path. Sokka screamed, turned to run, and tripped before he was incinerated. All Sherlock could do was watch in horror as the world he knew dissolved.

The aliens had won.


End file.
